


Her Story

by Cabtwin



Category: Depressing - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, cancer - Fandom, miracle from hevan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabtwin/pseuds/Cabtwin
Summary: Marie is having a hard time at school because her best friend was diagnosed. follow along as you see how Maries life has changed and how it has made her a better person.





	Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> Marie is having a hard time at school because her best friend was diagnosed. follow along as you see how Maries life has changed and how it has made her a better person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is having a hard time with school because her friend was diagnosed with cancer she is bullied and hit. Her life at home is not so good ether. Follow along to see what happens next.

She told me she was hurt but I didn't believe her.  
“ **Hi my name is Marie but this is not my story this is hers.** ”

It was a very hot summer day. I looked over at Anna and she looked a little paler than usual, but I did not worry about it. Big Mistake! We had just gotten ice-cream and she got vanilla and chocolate. Anna was a very pretty girl with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. On the other hand, I had pitch black hair and brown eyes. People often make fun of Anna for hanging out with me. I know they are saying these things but she tries to hide it.

Sometimes I see her yelling at her parents. I never know why. I have heard them say that “She is not safe” I don’t know why though. Sometimes I get really self conscious and I think they are talking about me. I asked Anna and she said it was personal and it was definitely not about me. Sometimes I thought she was lying because she would get all sweaty. But I did not know if it was about her lying about her parents talking about me or maybe something much much bigger. But I did not pay all that attention to it because school was about to start and I don’t know if I told you but obviously Anna is an A+ student and I well lets just say I sit more at the Cs and Ds.

Everyone thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. And let's say that was not the same for me. People thought that it was stupid that a beautiful girl like her was best friends with a dirty little rag like me. Anna never got sick. She was always happy and healthy. Unlike me. So it kind of worried me when she was pale and red eyed but i did not pay much attention to it. We were walking home and I decided to ask her what was wrong and if she was ok and demanded the truth. She told me she was sick but I had no meaning to believe her she’d never been sick before so I did not know how to approach this problem. I told her she was fine and when we got to my house she asked my older sister to call her mom because my mom was not there.

Not a surprise she seems to never be home she is always out really late and always seems to bring home a new friend every night. I knew that they weren't friends but I went with it. Ever since my dad died of a car crash my mom has been drinking. She keeps telling me that she is trying to stop but I know that is a lie. She goes on and on about how she is doing so well with work, but she got fired from 4 jobs in a month! Finally, she got a job that will let her stay. It pays a fine amount but I don't see her very much at all. Back in Anna when she called her mom she seemed stressed there were a few tears in her eyes. She came over to me and said goodbye and that her mom has to pick her up. I now know that this was really, really wrong. I asked her if she would be ok. She said that she did not know.


End file.
